


Selich

by thenafics



Series: Ròn Sìthe [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Selkie AU, jason and dick are selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics
Summary: Jason goes to the shore for the first time to visit his older brother. He doesn't count on accidentally bonding his soul with someone else's.





	Selich

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post:  
> https://howtobangyourmonster.tumblr.com/post/170171282758/kurara-black-blog-howtobangyourmonster
> 
> In this au both Dick and Jason are selkies. Dick fell in love with Barbara on his many trips to the land and gave her his coat because to selkies it's the equivalent of giving someone a part of your soul. The giving of the seal coat to a partner or the partner giving back the seal coat to the selkie is basically a magical marriage contract. If the person meant to be your soulmate touches your coat, it can form a soul bond. Jason has never actually been into the city before because he's kind of shy, so he doesn't go up on land to visit Dick until almost a year after Dick has gotten married.

Tim has to blink spots out of his eyes and check that he isn’t hallucinating the giant man wearing a fur coat in the middle of the Gotham summer. After verifying that, no, he is not far enough into his sleep deprivation to just be imagining this, Tim looks at the way people just seem to part around the man, walking dazedly away from their planned paths to avoid bumping into him. The man stands well over six feet tall and the white streak down the front of his hair combined with the soft looking fur coat and his height makes him one of the most striking people Tim has ever seen. He’s walking closer to the coffee shop Tim is sitting on the porch of and, as he approaches, Tim can see the sea-green color of his eyes. From this distance, the fur coat looks like the softest jacket in the world.

The mystery man orders coffee and sits down at the table right behind Tim with another man who has eyes so blue that they hurt Tim’s brain a little and even more of that otherworldly quality that surrounded the man in the fur coat. When the fur-coat guy takes of his coat and drapes it carefully over the back of the chair, Tim stares for a second at his muscular arms with intricate celtic knotwork tattoos and scars covering them. He also has a thick cuff of twisted and hammered metal on each wrist and braided rings on almost every finger which draw Tim’s eyes to them as they catch the light when he moves. Tim spends the next twenty minutes looking resolutely forward at his computer screen before he deems the presence of the two men to be enough of a distraction that he has to leave, otherwise he’s not going to be getting any work done. Tim stands up and collects his things to go. When he turns around, he notices that the fur coat from before has fallen down from the back of the chair and is now laying on the floor. He leans down to pick it up (and oh god, it’s so soft) and taps the mystery man on the shoulder.

“This fell down and I’m sure you don’t want it to get ruined. It’s a very nice coat,” Tim says, internally cheering himself for being able to force out all of the right words without completely ruining a social interaction with someone he estimates to be  just about the prettiest man he’s ever seen. He hands off the coat as quickly as he can before leaving so he doesn’t get stalled out staring into the other man’s stormy eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason turns to his older brother, amazed expression on his face and coat still clutched in his hands. Dick is smirking at him, the hints of both an “I told you so,” and the inevitable older sibling teasing on his face.

“So, Jay, how does it feel to be a married man?”

Jason can’t respond with more than a shell-shocked look.

“I told you to leave your coat at my apartment, so this one is all on you,” Dick says, looking more satisfied than he reasonably should be that his little brother just got accidentally bonded to another soul for life in the middle of a coffee shop.

“Hey, at least he’s pretty!” Dick pokes at Jason to try and get him to answer.

“I have to find him.” Jason sounds distant. He clutches his sealskin coat to his chest and looks far off towards Gotham harbor. Dick sighs and places a comforting hand on his younger brother’s shoulder.

“You always wanted one of your storybook romances. And hey, you’ll finally get to meet my wife Barbara! And you won’t be alone up here like I was when I decided to stay. You’ll get to see Bruce and Alfred again too! You remember them, they’re the ones who used to leave trinkets out on the beach for us when we were pups. They’re still here. I visit them sometimes… ” Dick rambles on as he leads a dazed Jason out of the coffee shop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason barely makes it to Dick’s apartment. He is dazed and he can feel the slight tug of the bond he now has with the stranger from the coffee shop pulling at the edge of his mind distractingly. The strange feeling of having had a piece of his soul touched by another. His face grows warm at the memory of the stranger’s soft hands brushing against the fur of the coat and how he had complimented it, probably not knowing that to Jason, his words were essentially a comment on the quality of his very soul. 

He stumbles over the doorway after his brother and is greeted by the smiling face of a woman he assumes must be Barbara. Dick crosses over to her while Jason stands stock still in front of the now closed door. Jason can hear the hushed tones of his brother’s voice as he talks to his wife, but his mind is still too hazy to understand the words. Then, Jason feels a sharp tug against the bond in his mind that means his husband must be close. His heart feels like it’s being pulled with a chain out of his back and towards wherever his husband must be.

Just as the feelings in his head and heart reach their peak, Jason hears a sharp gasp outside the door. He turns on his heel and throws the door open to see his mystery man there, hunched over and clutching at his chest. The second their eyes meet, Jason feels an instant relief of the tugging feeling.

“Umm, hello?” says the mystery man when Jason reaches out and pulls him into the apartment and into his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The heart attack Tim had thought he was having immediately subsides when he meets the eyes of the man who just slammed open the door to the apartment a few doors down from his. The beautiful man from the coffee shop is standing in front of Tim, his cheeks flushed and one hand pressed over his heart. Tim barely has time to revel in the sight of stormy green eyes and squeak out one of the more awkward greeting in his life before he’s being gathered up in muscular, tattoo covered arms and held tightly to a body that seems to radiate heat.

“Oh, that’s him,” he hears someone else say from deeper in the apartment, but Tim is to focused on the man holding him to say anything in response. Tim surprises himself by relaxing into the embrace and actually reaching out to hold back. Logically, Tim knows he should be panicking, but it just feels so right to be held in these arms, that he doesn’t think he would care if the world fell down around him. 

He does pull back though, and he meets stormy green eyes with blown pupils to match Tim’s own. Tim looks at the lightly tanned and freckled skin of the face in front of him. His eyes trace the shape of hooded eyes and full lips. He feels like the world might be on pause for a moment. Then the tall man blushes a little more and fumbles of one of the many rings on his finger before taking Tim’s left hand into his own and slipping the ring down his ring finger.

“We  should get married your way too,” the man says. His voice rumbles low in Tim’s ears and makes him think of salt and smoke, of silk over gravel and the crash of waves against the shore. Tim gets so distracted by the beauty of the voice that he just nods without really registering the question. The next thing he knows, he’s kissing the stranger (his fiance now, Tim thinks) and feeling a spark of electricity run down his spine as he moves his lips against the stranger’s and unknowingly consummates the bond between their souls. 

The stranger gasps against Tim’s mouth and he feels a flood of knowledge in his head. The stranger’s name is Jason. Jason is a selkie. Tim is Jason’s husband because of what happened in the cafe. Jason is a hopeless romantic even though he looks like a bruiser. Jason’s soul is bared to him, sweet, soft, and innocent, despite outwards appearances.

Tim sighs into the kiss and knows that Jason knows everything about him now too. He knows that Tim is naturally shy even though he can put on the front of a socialite with ease. He knows that Tim lives in the purely practical. That all Tim has ever wanted is someone who will stay forever. Jason knows his deepest secrets and his darkest truths and, judging from the way he melts against Tim, he likes what he sees.

They break the kiss and Jason smiles like the breaking dawn and whispers soft against his lips.

“Tim.” 

“Jason.”

Behind them, Tim hears a slow clap from the other resident of the department. He blushes up to his ears when he looks over to see the other man from the coffee shop and a wheelchair bound woman with ginger hair. Jason just smirks and lets go of Tim to stride over to where his coat is hanging over the back of a chair. He slides on the coat before taking a dumbstruck Tim by the arm and leading him down the hallway to Tim’s own apartment. Tim happily unlocks it and drages Jason inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dick watches his brother drag his new husband down the hallway to where he assumes the shorter man must live. 

“You’re not worried about Jason?” Barbara asks.

“No. The soul bond wouldn’t have formed if they weren’t extremely compatible. He’s going to make Jason happy.”

He laughs a little.

“We’ll have to get fruit baskets for the people on either side of them though.”

“Why?” asks Barbara. Dick slides into her lap and puts his arms around her neck before giving her a chaste kiss.

“Remember how it felt when we kissed for the first time after I gave you my coat?”

Barbara hums a confirmation.

“Then you also remember that night and how that went.”

Barbara’s smile becomes a smirk and she laughs.

“Earplugs too then.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little different from what I usually write, but I thought this might be really cute.


End file.
